summer with a decent fangirl
by shadd-the-demon
Summary: wonder how our favorite yuri fangirl summer's been? slight konaXkaga and yutakaXminami


(hiyori's POV)  
*sight* im pathetic.. i have a sickness..  
its kinda inappropriate to some people but it exist,  
its called "fangirlism", im a fangirl who likes homo erotic anime you might think its weird for a girl to love "yuri" but we do exist anyway.. its been a long time since i posted a fanfiction in the net,  
my head is lacking inspiration since i havent been seeing them for some time,  
one of my famous fanfic is about minamiXyutaka,  
i love how minami is the gentle strong time perfect for being the seme and yutaka is the kind clumsy girl perfect for being an uke,  
its summer and i only have a few days till class starts,  
i was lying on the floor starring at the laptop for some time know,  
you know that "lilicious" web ? ive been reading their work and it was great and some may be "mature" yet i still look through it..

its 5:23 pm ive been at the net for more than an hour,  
i played that famous "sono hanabira game" in my laptop after watching "strawberry panic" and "kanazuki no miko" i have my own room so im safe..sort of..  
after looking and looking at the net i manage to get bored when my phone ring beside me "hello?"

"hiyori?"

"oi yutaka how are you?"

"ohh hiyori.. you see me and one-chan are going to the beach want to come?"

"beach? isnt it a little late for that?"

"well yes.. uncle just have a huge check from his work and since there's a few more days before school we thought it would be memorable"

"oh really whose coming?"

"let's see senior kagami,tsukasa,miyuki,patty and minami"

"so when is it?"

"this saturday"

"alright ill go bye yutaka"

"bye hiyori"

i immidently go to myy parents room and ask permission, they dont seem to mind theyre always busy, now lets see i have 1..2.. 2 days to preapare first on my list was clothes and food,  
i went to the supermarket and bought a some noodles, but wait.  
theyre's no convertable heater in the beach .. maybe something more ready to eat the only thing that pops up in my mind was pocky okey other than that.. maybe.. uhmm.. oh right i could just ask my mom to cook ready made food.. might as well buy a few chips on the way,

(hiyori's bed)  
alright i have until tommorow to preapare.. lest see .. my sketchpad.. check..  
laptop?.. check.. camera check..  
hmm.. what am i still missing?  
oh yeah cellphone i better charge it tommorow for the big trip okey back to work its already 11:36 im still up and still looking for inspiration lets see what i got so far

_prince minami was battling the evil tsundare she beast that was imprisoning princess yutaka along with her companion hiyo the mage and patt the elf she made the evil tsundare she beast beg for mercy until one of her otaku wife came along,_

_" kagami what did i told you about kidnapping princesses?" said the otaku wife _

_"i cant help it i want to have a cute daughter"_

_"you know we could just make one through the help of the priest"_  
*nosebleed*

okey! stop that brain i dont know were this is going,okey back to prince minami

_"princess!" cried the prince_

_"oh prince minami thank you for saving me"_

_"i'll always protect you my dear minami"_

prince minami hold princess yutaka close to her and then... th-they.. they..

NO BRAIN DONT THINK OF THAT KIND OF STUFF

theyre innocent brain i beg you noo~!

*gasp*

*sight*  
_and then they live happily ever after.. _

_prince yutaka and princesses minami gave birth to a cute baby girl and the evil she beast and her otaku wife made a cute baby_

_ THE END~!_

okey wait how is that possible!

damn you brain aurg!

*sight*

okey this is enough for know i need to sleep

(following day)

i pack up my things and went to yutaka's house

" good morning hiyori!" greeted senior konata

"senior! good morning are the other seniors are here?"

"yes, yes, but you know how others could be without there pocky am i right?"  
suddelny an evil aure gazed from the back of senior konata

"what did you say!" yelled senior kagami " are you saying im fat?"

"what? of course not"

"aurrhhhhhh im not that fat~!"

senior kagami and konata were always fighting like a new married... couple...

oh gawd what am i thinking!

"morning " greeted minami

at the side of the car yutaka went directly to minami

"minami! you made it!" "uhm.. i-i y-yes.."  
as shy as ever "alright guys lets go to the beach!" yelled konata's dad

"yeahh!"  
(on the car)

to my surprise yutaka's uncle had a big red van infront of use

"since when did your dad bought a van konata?" asked kagami

"you know what happen to the last time we went to the beach?

"you mean miss."

"yeah , its safer this way"

it seems all of us are able to fit in the van , the engine started and we hit the road, i was at the back with minami,yutaka and patty

"oi hiyori-chan what ya writing?" said konata "oh- well.. its.."

konata made an evil grim and started whispering

"its about that yuri fanfic right?"

"h-how did you!"

"psst hiyori i have my resources and lets face it i think i know my character in that fanfic of yours?"

"r-really!"

the atmosphere was intense and im dead if senior konata revealed my secret

"NOPe!"

*sweat drop*  
phew that was close as senior konata turned around, i heard an evil whisper im sured

she said "put me as the seme in your fanfic"

*sight*

im pretty sure senior konata is that anonymouse reviewer in who keeps requesting that she should be on the top

Waa!" cried yutaka

"what's wrong?"

a fly hitted my eye"

"does it hurt?"

_oh gawd .._

_*blush*_

_kiss her! kiss her!_

"you know in one of my manga these are the perfect times that two of the main character kiss" said senior konata

"and what managa is that konata?"

"oh.. well i forgot.."

judging by senior konata's look she didnt forget it, she just didnt want to say it uploud

"hey one-chan are you not worried about the swimsuit weere gonna wear?" said senior tsukasa "oh the swimsuit.. mom already.. planned that"

"kagami i bet this is the swimsuit your gonna wear"

*revealed a poster of black rock shooter*

*Sweatdrop*

"konata how is that a swimsuit!"

"why it fits your body perfectly especially in the chest lev-"

*punch*

"hmph.."

yep definetly a new married couple.. oh gawd that's it!

( the beach)

"were here!" yelled konata

"one-chan were gonna look for a tree with a nice shade" said minami

"okey minami"

minami's uncle rented a hut for us complete with a karaoke machine

"hey guys why dont we take a swim?" said kagami

"my,my excited about that new swimsuit"

*punch*

we made our way to the dressing room,

"hey hiyori you know this reminds me of a sim dating game have you ever played one before?"  
said senior konata

"well yes.. "  
"good now you know how you get those pick up lines to get your babes and move on to those erotic scene?"  
"se-senior that's w-wait that's not the kind of game's i play"  
"oh right... you play that sono"

*door open*

"is anybody in here?" yelled senior kagami

we quickly turned our attention to the showers "senior this isnt the best place to be talking about those things"

"i agreed"

"what things?" senior kagami just popped up in an instance "oh-"

"well"

_brain think! a good excuse_

"oh about that new nendroid battle game" i replied

"your right were in the beach leave your otaku self for awhile"

(outside)

ah the air outside is so relaxing on the right minami was just sitting in a fallen tree staring at the others,

minami just happen to pass by since there close i asked her

"yutaka what's wrong with minami?"

"oh well.. she's just shy"

"shy about what?"

"oh well"  
minami headed in our direction

"yutaka your not wearing your swimsuit"

"im having a hard time dressing you see"

"i'll help you up"

*nosebleed*

oh gawd my nose!  
i turned around and pretended to ignore them patricia came over and checked me out

"oi hiyori what's wrong?"

"nothing.. its just a sickness pat"

(nightime)

what a day after swimmig we went on and karaoke

"okey before we go to sleep lets have a contest!" said patricia

"a contest on what?"

"a pocky eating contest"

"eh?"

"okey time to set the pairings konata vs kagami,tsukasa vs miyuki,

minami vs yutaka, and me vs hiyori"

"w-wait im not really"

*puts a pocky in my mouth*

"oh come now hiyori"

first up konata vs kagami

"pfft i bet kagami will win this since she loves pocky so much" said konata

"you think so huh?"

_senior konata and senior kagami waaah this stuff only happens in fanfic i gotta write this down right know!_

it wasnt long until the pocky broke and konata was defeated

"i knew it all hail kagami the great"

"stop calling me that"

next is tsuksa vs miyuki

"in my calculations if i pick the right angle i'll sure win"said senior miyuki

"uhmm.. how do i do this?"  
s

enior miyuki and tsukasa look really cute eating that pocky with a stroke of luck senior tsukasa wined tha battle

"so how the scoring?" said konata to patricia "1 all!"

okey next is minami vs yutaka oh gawd my nose again!

*noseebleed*

"i bet we have a problem" said kagami "the last 2 pocky are broken"

"aww that's to bad "

"but i think it's a good thing its a tie right?"

after i went back home i started doing this fanfic right away,  
i keep getting spam on my account its says

"hurry up with the fic i wanna know if im on the top?"  
it was obuis it was senior konata then i look at another review "you know this reminds gme of a few friends i have, their names are minami and yutaka too thanks for the fic"  
oh gawd...  
i think..  
that.. was none other than...

**a/n **

**guess? **

**okey guys its getting late i need to go to sleep **

**sorry for the wrong grammar**

**hiyori:stop spamming me senior!  
konata: eh how did you know it was me..**

**hiyori:your acc is too obuis**

**konata: what acc?  
hiyori: ilovecutegirlswithglasses **

**konata =w=**


End file.
